


Accident

by concussion1933



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concussion1933/pseuds/concussion1933





	Accident

ooc 預警

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
「沒有獎金？」Sameen Shaw瞪大眼睛問著，聲音裡透露出多麼不可思議的事情。

Hersh點點頭，面有難色，瞳孔裡滿是那一臉不悅的下屬，Shaw簡直氣到說不出話來，皺著眉死盯著Hersh，很想揍揍人。

他們身為政府秘密機構的單位，時常處理那些見不得人的事件，難以歸類的職業類別，救援 偵查 跟蹤 甚至殺人，這個團隊沒有一件事是失敗的，

Hersh看了看Shaw，心理滿是無奈，緩慢說道「就預算縮減.....我請妳吃牛排」

聽到Hersh這麼說Shaw沒有高興起來，臉還是一貫沒有表情，板著一張臉翻了個白眼，個頭不高的她氣勢倒是一點也不輸人，黑到發亮的頭髮增添了不少殺氣，

「不用你施捨」Shaw丟了一句轉頭就離開，碰的一聲把門關上。

窮的時候Coupon就是最好的朋友，Shaw翻出之前留存的Coupon決定今天要吃頓好的，雖然沒有獎金但還是得對自己好一點，剛氣完肚子總是特別餓，

Shaw將Coupon隨意塞入外套口袋中，步行在街道上，順便省了點計程車的費用，走走也是挺不賴的。

不過天氣一直不是很穩定的紐約，這天卻刮起了大風，走得有些艱難的Shaw低著頭試圖不讓風一直吹到臉上，但沒有收妥的Coupon就這麼從口袋裡跑了出來，

風一吹就飛走了！

一向敏感的Shaw不到兩秒就發現了這個悲劇，追了出去速度飛快，一點也不管現在是紅燈這是馬路，也不在乎危險這件事，

速度優良動作敏捷的小個子奮力一跳，緊緊抓住了那張非常重要的Coupon，無心留意那轉彎速度有點快的摩托車，連眼睛都來不及眨一下就聽見碰的一聲，

Shaw看著飛車出去的摩托車，犁了田磨著地的火光四射，車上的騎士在車子滑出去前就放開了雙手自保安全，兩人眼睜睜的看著摩托車被路面刮得亂七八糟，騎士跌坐在地上。

闖大禍的Shaw趕緊過去道歉，才剛跑了過去，就看見騎士右邊膝蓋很明顯剛剛磨破了皮擦傷嚴重，艱難地想站起來但不舒服的腳踝帶給了她阻力。

騎士優雅又迷人地將安全帽脫下，一陣風吹過飄逸的長髮蓬鬆舒適，似乎有種這一切都沒發生過的錯覺，時間彷彿暫停了一般。

「妳怎麼就這樣衝出來很危險」有一頭大捲棕髮的騎士忽然氣憤地說道，即使不太高興但聲音還是帶了點甜，就像天使降臨那樣。

「抱歉...我東西掉了 ......妳沒事吧」Shaw看了看眼前的女人又看了看倒地的摩托車，感覺要價不菲.....心痛了一下。

「我的車.....」騎士哀怨的看著滿佈傷痕的愛車眼神充滿不捨，皺了皺眉頭，Shaw蹲了下來看了看騎士膝蓋上的傷口，將炙熱的手碰觸了那小巧的腳踝，

「應該只是扭傷，不過還是去趟醫院比較保險」Shaw才剛說完就拿起了手機撥了911，

「應該沒什麼大礙我還有事」騎士覺得惱人一股作氣的就想站起來，疼痛依然存在，「斯～～」第二次嘗試依舊失敗，疼痛感還在，

「不要再站起來了，這樣可能會更嚴重」Shaw對著假裝勇敢的女人說著，也不知道這女人在急些甚麼，

「我的車....」

Shaw轉頭看了看眼前的人在意的身外物，跑到車旁使了全身的力量將那台摩托車扶了起來，女騎士傻眼的看著。

「她可以抬起比她重很多的東西....」她小聲的說著，微微的臉有點紅。

儘管傷勢不是很嚴重，她們倆在醫院裡還是等了好一陣子，女騎士偷偷看了看小個子女人的模樣，小心翼翼地沒讓那女人發現，

臉有點可愛。

聲音很好聽。

態度有點驕傲。

心態有點愧疚。

領口沾上了一點芥末醬。

等等！！

胸有那麼一點大！！

她低頭吞了吞口水深吸了一口氣，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，連名字都沒問的開口說道：「Sweetie 妳等下要幹嘛？」

Shaw愣了一下不太高興的回著「我叫Sameen Shaw 叫我Shaw」

「Baby妳等下要幹嘛？喔妳可以叫我Root」名為Root的女人沒將Shaw的話聽進耳裡，繼續欠揍地叫著，

Shaw現在滿腦子都是那台摩托車、Root身上那件擦破皮的皮衣外套、破洞的褲子、還有剛剛救護車的費用、跟那該死的醫療費....沒覺得那女人名字奇怪，

也沒特別注意名字又被亂叫。在簡單的X-ray與醫生的檢查後確認沒有傷到骨頭，就只是一般扭傷，回家後需要盡量多休息以及冰敷，沒什麼大礙。

「妳有保險嗎？」醫生看完診後，Shaw攙扶著Root的腰問著，Root有點開心，腳一點也沒有疼痛的感覺了，Sweetie的手好有力，身上的味道好喜歡.....

Root點點頭，滿是愛意的眼神向下看了看Shaw，Shaw頓時覺得自己好矮....覺得那女人的臉有些奇怪，

「所有的費用我會賠償給妳，連同維修費跟醫療費」Shaw面有難色地說道，生怕那個叫Root的女人開口索要精神賠償之類的東西。

開始有點後悔，前幾個月跟了一個案子，為了深入敵營因緣際會下去靈媒那算了命，靈媒告訴她需要趕緊買房子，這樣就能得到任何她想要的，可謂心想事成得到全世界的那種。

平常只愛吃牛排跟突突人的Shaw，也不知道哪根筋不對的，真的去找了房子來買....但最近部門縮減獎金取消，又有房貸壓力，剛剛又遇到意外車禍....

Shaw的臉嚴肅了起來....

「好」Root沒有獅子大開口的過分要求，Shaw頓時放下了一顆大石頭，Shaw扶著高出她一個頭的女人回家，才剛進到她家 ，安靜的屋內使得飢腸轆轆的肚子聲格外響亮。

簡單又充滿情調的裝潢很符合眼前的人，乾乾淨淨的一個地方，缺點就是沒有電梯，對於一個腳剛受傷的人來說，有點辛苦。

「我要叫外送要不要一起吃，妳應該餓了」Root敏感的發現了Shaw肚子的狀態，拿了手機點了點。

「有牛排嗎？」聽到要吃的Shaw瞬間醒了過來，將頭湊了過去想一探究竟，

「這家很好吃，Sweetie想吃幾分熟？」Root低下頭看了看那過於興奮的人，莫名的有點可愛，她好像墊腳在看耶～～

「五分熟」Shaw像急著吃糖的孩子般著急，不過才剛說完就掏出口袋裡的鈔票，

「不用啦，浪費妳一整天時間」Root對她眨了眨眼說著，眼神有點不太一樣，Shaw看了看手裡的鈔票默默地收了回去，嗯.....房貸。

吃著牛排開心滿足的模樣Root看的著迷，只專注眼前的人自己卻不是很認真的吃著，好像有點喜歡上她了。Root心中是這麼想的，臉都好臭怎麼叫都適合。

才吃不到一半Root就有點飽，平常不怎麼吃肉的，於是把自己的那盤遞到了Shaw的面前，Shaw就像發現新大陸那樣開心，眼睛睜得出奇的大，

「吃不下了？不要浪費」Shaw邊切邊開心地說著，並大口大口的吃掉，不過歡樂的時光總是過的特別快，轉眼間sweetie就必須離開。

「這是我的電話，有需要幫忙的地方都可以打給我，今天的事我很抱歉」Shaw禮貌性的點了點頭，滿臉愧疚的有些孩子氣，

Root目送著Shaw離開，拿著冰敷袋準備入睡，但夜晚輾轉難眠很難入睡，才剛睡著又夢到肇事者的模樣，酷酷的帥帥的，一直覺得她可愛很想捏捏她的臉。

「妳有空嗎？」隔天一早Root想也沒想就撥了電話給Shaw，最近沒有獎金，工作不是很認真的Shaw，響鈴不到兩聲就接了起來，

電話那頭低沉沉的聲音說著「幹嘛?」，

「嗯.....腳還是有點腫可以幫我買點東西嗎？」Root問的有些不自在，開門見山的就問著，聲音帶點柔嫩，用手玩著髮尾有點嬌羞。

聽到Root的聲音Shaw馬上就辨識了出來，看了看今天的目標人物，想了想爽快的回著「好」，反正沒有獎金，不需要太認真。

Shaw不想盯著那無聊到死的目標，翹了班就往Root家去，拿了需要清單的字條，看了看上面奇怪的東西，一些食材一些生活用品還有黑色指甲油。

她低頭看了看Root的手，細細長長的，上面就塗著黑得要命的色彩，有點奇怪但不討厭，挺特別的，也看見了過於歡樂的Root，卻不小心瞄到角落旁那吸引眼球的動物。

「妳有養狗？」Shaw問的非常大聲，驚訝不已的趕緊跑了過去，要摸狗。狗狗看到她也沒展現平常討厭陌生人的樣子，搖著尾巴盯著她看，

「嗯.....」Root想了一下回答著，看了看那被收服的Baby露齒而笑，

「真乖，叫什麼名字」Shaw整個人都快趴到狗身上去玩了，坐在地上好像遇到多年不見的老友一樣，Root也難得看到她笑了。

「Bear 」

「Bear Bear Bear」Shaw開心的一直叫著微微回頭問著「昨天怎麼沒看到」要是昨天看到心情就不會那麼差了，Root想了一下總不能回答那是爸爸的狗，這幾天出去玩托她照顧幾天吧。

「昨天帶去洗澡了」Root臉不紅氣不喘的說著，持續觀察那女人與狗的互動，簡直跟昨天吃到牛排有得比。

單子上寫著最貴鬆鬆的牛排是那種超市冰櫃裡只能看卻買不起的食材，Shaw小心翼翼的將牛排放入購物籃內，第一次買心情有點緊張，

上面的油花分布均勻新鮮的肉色富有彈性，Shaw看著生牛肉，口水都要流了下來，拿完了所有東西裝進了保冷袋內，飛快的回到Root那裡，

「醫生說我要多補充一點蛋白質但是我老是吃不完一整塊」Root指揮Shaw物品歸位時在嘴邊碎嘴，確保了忙碌的人有聽見，Shaw耳朵都豎了起來，這麼高級的肉品‘吃不完’，

看來真的很需要幫助，但又不想開口可以幫忙吃，這樣太像怪人了。

「妳腳這樣不舒服我帶Bear去散步」Shaw決定去走一走來回應Root的難題，

一路上Bear非常乖巧又聽話，不會亂跑或是突然狂吠，訓練有素的樣子得人疼，才一到家Shaw就自動接受任務，「這陣子我在每天早上跟晚上都會帶Bear散步」

Shaw說完開心的點點頭，太喜歡這狗了，Root覺得不妥，這樣她就很少時間會待在家，這樣是要怎麼培養感情，越看越可愛的力氣又好大，怎麼叫都適合。

「一次只能出去15分鐘唷～它一直在外面回家會一直吵....」Root隨便掰了一個理由用來縮短時間，

Shaw點點頭。

之後的好幾天Shaw每天拿著Root給她的鑰匙，不管外面天氣如何總是準時報到，帶狗散步，晚餐Root會煎個兩塊牛排然後吃個半塊剩下通通吃不下。

明明腳都消腫不會痛了還是每天抬著腳在Shaw大腿上，說著很酸很痛不舒服，硬要Shaw幫她按摩一下。

兩人還會順便一起看場電影，Root還特別展示了廚房櫃內的零食糖果，還有冰箱內那多到不行的啤酒，而且餅乾開了也都吃不完，啤酒開了也不敢喝太多，反正就是會很浪費又剩下這樣。

Root良好的提供了餵食與玩具，Shaw就這麼一步步走向陷阱。

「那個賠償費用......」在看著電影幫Root按摩腳時Shaw隨口問道，今天選的電影有點悶，是該面對現實了，

Root歪著頭想了想很想說出”要妳這輩子”這種要求，卻又怕嚇跑了人家。

「醫療費跟維修費保險公司都有理賠，不用擔心」Root說完調整了一下姿勢將頭微微靠在Shaw的肩膀上。

Shaw想了想沒覺得不好意思，誰叫Root很愛叫她跑腿跟做家事，今天換了燈泡又擦了地有點累，沒太大反應Root的行為，看來不會真的有天價之類的要求。

電影播著播著，Shaw眼皮也慢慢變重，就這麼睡著了，醒來時身體上的重量很難忽視，低了頭眼睛向下方看去，

Root的頭整個靠在她左邊的胸部上臉頰緊貼著軟肉，左手還老老實實的抓住右邊的胸部，一點也沒要離開的意思，

Shaw很生氣。

身體有種被玷污的感覺。

「妳幹嘛！！」推開了壓在身上的人言語中帶了點斥責，

「很累......人家睡著了Sameen」Root用著那不讓人討厭的聲音答著，緩慢的爬起來依依不捨，還趁機用臉蹭了蹭一下，賊笑的模樣被發現了，

「沒什麼事我要回家了，我看妳腳好的差不多了，明天麻煩告訴我費用」從來沒有人這樣躺在她的胸部上過，Shaw滿臉不悅全寫在臉上，賠償完畢不想跟這女人有瓜葛，

哪知道會不會大開口要更多的費用，這可不行 房貸啊！！

Root沮喪地看著小矮子從大門消失，好像有點太急了些，餵食過非常多次始終沒有卸下她的心防，不過爸爸明天就要回來Bear得還人家，

今天不試要等到哪天....過幾天沒有狗就沒有理由每天來了…

「Bear在住幾天拉～」Root撒嬌的對著爸爸說著，一身西裝革履的男子順著狗的毛摸著，聽到這個要求愣了一下，

「Samantha妳整天待在家的，Bear是要出去走走的」Root的爸爸擔憂地說著，女兒肯定又不知道在幹麻.....非得要有Bear....

Samantha也知道不管如何她都騙不了爸爸，只好將這幾天發生的事情說了出來，卻只得到爸爸一個結論，「人家應該沒有喜歡妳」

Root的世界頓時晴天霹靂雷雨交加整個人都倒退了三步！！ 都快哭了出來！！

「她是要去哪裡找一個腿比我長的！！！」Samantha的聲音大了起來，對著爸爸說著，口氣不小帶著憤怒！！爸爸一時間也回不了嘴，說不定人家不愛啊....

不過不能再讓女兒有二次傷害，等下又做出什麼荒唐事怎麼辦，而且也不是每個人都喜歡腿長的啊！！隨便安撫了一下女兒就趕緊想把狗帶走

「媽媽在家裡等了，我要先回家了」，Root爸拉著Bear就離開了....

只留下錯愕受傷的寶貝女兒。

隔天一早Shaw就帶著支票本來到，Root也怕嚇到她，不敢多說些什麼，平常那些小動作小把戲也都沒表現出來，偷摸一下啊、偷吃Shaw的東西啊、她喝她的飲料啊、

或是假裝很害怕抱一下啊.....

「50塊就好，我已經沒有大礙了，昨天的事我很抱歉」Root像喪屍般無精打采，眼神沒什麼聚焦說著，嚴格來說就是失戀了，加上父親帶給她的打擊，結果就變成這樣了....

Shaw開心了一下聽到這個數字，馬上在支票本上簽上姓名與填上金額，將支票遞了過去說著，「我還要上班我先走了」轉身就離開了公寓.....

Root難過地盯著冰箱內庫存爆表的牛排，淚不停的一滴一滴流了下來.......

當天晚上就約了好友Hanna去酒吧，試圖想忘記這件不愉快的事情，Hanna才剛到店裡，就看到Root連喝了五杯的Shot，醉醺醺的樣子看起來很糟糕，也不知道到底發生了什麼事。

Root見到她大哭了出來，不停說著「她找不到腿比我長的 她找不到腿比我長的 她找不到腿比我長的......」還一邊將自己的腿高高舉起抬到吧檯上。

Hanna被這樣的Root有些嚇到，趕緊想將她帶回家休息，卻又想起前陣子Root搬家她連新家都還沒去過，反應極快的她拿起了Root的手機往最常撥打的聯絡人問起。

響鈴接起的聲音有些不耐煩「What?」 Hanna沒被這態度嚇到，很客氣地詢問是否知道Root家確切的位址，Shaw聽到電話那頭這麼麻煩的事情，頭有點痛，

卻還是問著「她在哪？」 並冷冷地點點頭繼續說道「我馬上到」

醉到不行的Root，緊緊抱著一個酒瓶，不停地將裡面的液體灌入口中，即使Hanna早就將裡面裝滿了白開水，電話才掛斷不到五分鐘，Root的手就被一個女人狠狠抓住，

Hanna趕緊上前兇狠的說著「有什麼事嗎？ 我們在等人」

「妳剛打給我的，我是來帶她回家的」Shaw將Root手上那個酒瓶搶了過來，瞬間讓酒醉的Root有些清醒，破口大罵了起來「妳有種去找一個腿比我長的！」

Shaw覺得莫名其妙還是付了酒錢，將Root拖出店外不過才出來不到三秒，Root就吐了出來，稀哩嘩啦的嘔吐物不停地從嘴裡冒了出來，喝出來與吐出來的味道不同。

除了噁心還是噁心，難受的Root邊哭邊吐，人有些半清醒，Hanna攔幾台計程車，都沒有人願意載這個吐得很糟糕的女人，Shaw只好無奈的說「我家在這附近，先讓她去我家休息」

扛著那輕盈的女人一路走回到家，Shaw將Root放到沙發上，Hanna環顧了四周確認沒有任何危險，留了電話就將這個麻煩問題丟給Root通訊錄裡的第一個人，打著星號的“Sweetie Baby”

Shaw覺得今天有點奇怪，明明在忙卻還是接了電話，明明走不開卻還是飛奔過去酒吧，明明很窮卻還是付了不少酒錢，明明很累卻還是願意帶這個女人回家......

Hanna趁著Shaw在房間拿東西，喚醒了頭很痛的Root「我先走了，這是Shaw的家」頭暈的Root沒將話聽了清楚隱隱約約的只聽到‘這以後就是妳的家’

覺得疑惑，卻還是倒頭就睡。

Shaw簡單的清理了一下噁吐味很重的Root，拿了自己的衣服將Root滿是酒味的衣服換掉，也順便看了光光。Shaw故作鎮定沒什麼太大反應，換完時才發現Root一直都是醒著的，

兩人四目相望了許久有些尷尬，Shaw清了清喉嚨解釋著，丟下毯子跑回自己的房間去，Shaw甚至冷冷的說「放心 我對妳沒興趣」，Root雖然有點醉但這句話卻聽得非常清楚。

隔天一早Root沒等到Shaw醒來，拿著自己的東西穿回自己的衣服就跑回家去，Shaw講話很傷人不是讓人傷心那種，是痛到刺骨寒風那種。

Root回到家以後再也沒有打電話給Shaw，也將那該死的電話號碼給刪除，回到以往無趣的生活，繼續偶爾帶著Bear去散步，也買了新車整天跑出去。

直到那一天Root在家附近的咖啡廳坐著發呆，在鍵盤上打著一些無意義的代碼，推著眼鏡又喝了幾口卡布奇諾，有點落魄有點沒活力，

沒有之前那活潑亂跳的模樣，這是Shaw那天路過看到的….

之後的每天她常常都會在那家咖啡廳看到Root，永遠都是一樣板著臉，慢慢地Shaw漸漸想念之前帶狗散步的日子，還有Root露齒而笑的模樣，

跟那些很不適合的調情….還有那些牛排尤其是那隻狗….

直到了那一天Shaw看了看玻璃窗，推開了咖啡廳的門，走到Root的旁邊，

「我可以坐妳旁邊嗎?」

之後她漸漸發現，她得到全世界了。


End file.
